If You Promise Me Your Heart
by xXEmeleeXx
Summary: He was Ienzo's one true friend but nothing can explain the strange things that started happening to him. He lost Myde and now he is losing himself… losing everything...  Zemyx. AkuRoku. Rikora.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic ever... in fact it's probably the first story I've written outside of school. So, forgive me if it sucks or if I somehow messed up in some way or another. Tell me if there are any mistakes, because I'm sure there are...

**Summery: **Ienzo's only true friend... and he lost him. Lost himself. Lost everything. Zemyx.

**Disclaimer: **Tragically I don't own any of these characters. I would if I could.

**Authors Notes: **This is in Zexion's point of view. In his flashbacks he refers to himself as Ienzo. But really they are the same person, to an extent. Hopefully it will become clear later on.

* * *

**xXIf You Promise Me Your HeartXx  
Chapter 1**

_Ienzo_

There never really was a point in trying with people, when no one really cares about you anyway. Sure, it sometimes seemed like they did... but really, everyone just learns to become really good actors. They even start to fool themselves; they lose who they are and the darkness consumes them. There is nothing more to life then to just try and shut it all out. Like a test to see if you can hold on to who you really are. I lost that battle as soon as it begun.

When I was 14, and still had a heart, I believed some stupid things. How could I be so naive to think that anyone wanted me, that anyone cared? Maybe it was because of the boy that I grew up with, the one that I_ thought_ was my best friend. The one called Myde.

* * *

I was a loser. And really, this didn't bother me until the one and only friend that I had in my whole life started to become insanely popular. Usually this wouldn't be a problem but he started to become too busy with all his new "friends" and I basically never got to talk to him anymore. You could say that Myde and I used to be attached at the hip, though it was more like he dragged me around everywhere he went and I really had no choice in the matter. I did like him though, even with his constant mindless chattering that hardly stopped.. wait no... NEVER stopped! But I guess it kinda worked out because I never really talked much, so I didn't mind. It always seemed to annoy people and scare everyone off that Myde blabbered on and on all the time. They thought it was weird, I guess. It was normal to me, but then I've been around him my whole life. It _should_ be normal to me. I guess that's why I was his only real friend for the first 13 years of his life.

But then he changed.

I don't know what happened but he stopped talking non-stop. It came down to an almost normal level of talkativeness, (though Myde would never be normal). That is when girls starting stalking him in their fangirl like mob things. And Myde? He didn't even seem to notice them! Now I really wanted to know what was going on. True, Myde can be pretty spacey and unobservant sometimes. But who WOULDN'T notice a huge crowd of squealies (as I liked to call them) huddled in the most obvious places and being completely obvious in their attempts of unobviousness(1). Girls never even batted an eyelash at him before. And I would know. I've always been particularly observant with other people. I have a sort of affinity with peoples minds; I seem to understand what they are thinking and feeling. Heck, sometimes I even wondered if I could _manipulate_ their thoughts and feelings.

Anyway. It was at that time in my life that I realized that I actually liked having Myde around. I missed having my friend. He was such a kind and loving person. And his smile could kill. Seriously... he could get away with murder. But Myde was definitely no murderer.

It is actually pretty surprising that he never had any other friends besides me. Maybe I had something to do with it. With my sharp remarks, pale skin, and bluntness; how I always preferred to keep that distance from the rest of the world. I don't think Myde wanted to drift away from me. In fact he always brightened up when he got to talk to me. He was just so busy now with all his new friends and activities.

I later found out tat the reason for his sudden popularity was because of his sitar. I always knew Myde was gifted in his musical talent. Amazing, really. But I guess no one had really seen him play before. The last year of middle school I convinced him to join the new music class. He was very nervous at first. But he seemed to have gotten the best from it.

I have no idea why he started talking less though. I can only speculate on this one. Perhaps it was his new focus on music, and the lyrics he wrote, that got him thinking more instead of talking. Maybe it's because of some family issue. I don't know. I don't think I will ever truly know, but I would try.

* * *

"Hey, Ienzo! Catch" Okay. Let's admit it. I have never been one in the particularly athletic range, so my first day of High school didn't turn out so well when a particular enthusiastic blond chucked his moogle-ball at my head and, incidentally, knocked me out. That boy doesn't realize how strong he can be sometimes. Now, coming form a very small middle school of around only 150 people, I saw coming to High School as an opportunity make some new friends. Waking up to find what seemed like the entire school populace staring at me, open mouthed, as I struggled to gain consciousness, was not going to help my cause.

Now don't ask my why I wanted to make friends. But I guess I was getting lonely from Myde's neglect of me, I suppose. I was just being selfish though. I had him all to myself for my whole life and now when he seemed really happy with his friends and his life, I didn't like it. I mean don't get me wrong. I wanted him to be happy and Myde always tried to talk to me whenever he could. Sometimes he looked sad when he saw me, like he wished we weren't drifting apart. Like he wanted to reach out and pull me back to him. He had tried various times to add me into his new group of friends but they rejected me. I guess I was just too weird for them, I was just naturally unwanted. Or.. unwantable.

They brought me to the school nurse. Myde stammering sorry's over and over. I told him to shut it because I was fine. But..

"You have a minor concussion. I think you should just go home - Ienzo was it?- and rest for the rest of the day. You should be fine to start school tomorrow."

The nurse did seem pretty nice and sure, I _was_ small for my age, but it pissed me off that she seemed to think I was weak. I tried to protest. The first day of school was being messed up already as it was. I didn't intend to miss it _all. _"Sorry, Ienzo. I can't allow you to be running about the school in this state. You can come back tomorrow." With that she shoved me out the door towards the parking lot, watching until she was sure I wouldn't sneak back.

My house was just down the a few blocks from the school, but I still wondered why I was allowed... well forced, to walk all the way back home in my "state" when I wasn't allowed to sit in a classroom. But whatever.

I crossed the threshold of my house and thats how I found them. Sure they fought a lot, but now she was brandishing a knife at my dad, with full intensions of using it. "HOW COULD YOU!" my mother screamed. I could hear the hurt lathered all over her voice. I thought I should probably do something but the way my mom was yelling at him was pretty damn scary.

I backed up a step, retreating back through the front door but I guess the movement caught my mom's attention . She looked pretty surprised to see me there but then decision crossed her face

"Get your stuff, Ienzo. We're leaving." She was still pointing the knife at my dad, her hand was slightly shaking. And MAN was it big. I mean where did she get that? I wasn't aware that we owned sure a thing. "IENZO!" "Okay, I'm going, I'm going. Don't do anything rash." I ran upstairs truly frightened. And that's when it sank in. We were leaving. I might never see Myde again. I would have tried to talk her out of it or asked if I could stay here with dad... but I really didn't relish the idea of an 18 inch blade wrenching through my flesh.

I packed.

We left.

She kept driving and driving, just in silence. I knew if she continued to another world my hopes of ever seeing Myde again would vanish. Different worlds weren't connected enough for that. I didn't think she was ever going to stop, when she pulled into a motel parking lot and got out. I knew then that she intended to go to another world. If she was planning on staying here, she would have just gone to her sister's until she found a place. I'm pretty sure I was still in shock because I just sat there, staring out the window when she left to book a room.

We spent the next month trying to find a house. It is a pretty big deal when one tries to move to another world. Eventually, my mom bought a small house in some weird little town called Twilight Town. I had never heard of it, but then it wasn't a big world. I was forced to go to school there. I lost Myde. I don't think I ever really talked again. Myde was gone.

I spent the next 3 years losing myself. I was empty and truly alone.

* * *

**¤°*~EMELEE~*°¤**

(1) And yes I know I made this word up :) I tend to do that. Sometimes there are just words that need to be made!

Well, thats Chapter 1. Please Review and tell me what you think :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: **Myde's only true friend... and he lost him. There was no way in hell that he was going to let that happen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. Everything belongs to SquareEnix.

**Authors Notes: **okay so that last chapter had very little dialogue so I'm going to have a bit more in this chapter. I guess I did that because I like to think that Zexion makes up for the lack of talking with lot's of thinking. ;) So I'm going to start doing other peoples POV. Namely Myde.(well otherwise the story wouldn't really work.) So yeah.

* * *

**xXIf You Promise Me Your HeartXx  
Chapter 2**

_Myde_

I think I made him leave. Because after that day I hit him with my moogle-ball, I never saw him again. I mean, not even a word. He was just gone. I went over to his house after school that day, after I said bye to Sora, Kairi, and Axel. But when I got there I found it deserted. His room had been relatively cleaned out. I looked around the rest of his house and found his dad in the study. He was a mess. His hair practically looked like a bird had come and made its nest there. And his eyes where red and swollen. "Uh. . What happened? where's Ienzo? Why is everything in his room gone?" He just sort of looked over at me. Broken-like. " are you okay? Tell me what happened." Silence.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I was really starting to freak out. I was never one to get angry but I was starting to lose it. If Ienzo was really gone.. what would I do. He was my best friend. Maybe I hadn't been talking to him enough lately, but I had never cared about anyone like I cared about Ienzo.

It seemed that Ienzo's dad wasn't about to reveal this great mystery so I turned to investigate his room again. Now I know I'm not always the most observant person in the world but even I could tell that everything that Ienzo grabbed (if it _was_ in fact him who did this) was taken in a hurry. "I didn't mean to hurt you Ienzo. Please, please say that you haven't left. 'Cause I cant handle that if you did. I should have talked to you more and aghh it's all my fault. What have I done? Shit. No." Something caught my eye. It seemed to be the only thing in his room that was purposely placed. I walked over and found a folded piece of paper.

_Myde. I'm sorry. I hope that someday I can come back._

What does that mean? He didn't want to go?

I turned and

"HOLY CRAP!" there was Ienzo's dad standing in the door with a fucking HUGE knife. He looked murderous. I started internally panicking. _Ohmygod. Now Ienzos's dad is going to kill me!_ But the look turned from murderous to agony and despair. Man, I had never seen him like this.

"She was going to stab me with this. She took him and left..." I assumed he was talking about his wife.. and Ienzo.

"Left where?" I murmured.

"Gone. Never coming back. Once she makes up her mind... that's it." I restricted myself from asking what happened. It was obviously really hard for him to even tell me this. He turned and left, shuffling down the hall like lifting his feet was not worth it anymore.

So Ienzo was gone. According to his dad it wasn't my fault, but I still couldn't help but feel that it was.

* * *

The next week molded into a blur until it became a year. Since that first day I wasn't willing to accept that Ienzo was really gone. It bothered me even more then I ever thought it would and it left an emptiness in my heart.

My friends started getting really worried about me when I started becoming distant and Sora even started pleading with me, trying to make me go out with everyone, to take my mind off of Ienzo. My friends never really did become connected with him. I'm pretty sure that Ienzo believed that he wasn't worthy of their friendship and he thought that they didn't like him; that they rejected him. But that wasn't the case. When I had introduced Ienzo to the rest of my friends, they actually seemed quite interested. I guess Ienzo was a sort of mystery to everyone in the school because of his quiet reserved nature. They didn't know if it would make him uncomfortable to be too friendly.

Even though he was quiet, that certainly didn't mean you could forget about him. There was something about him that made you notice when he walked into a room. Like the atmosphere had changed and now I really noticed this, now that he was gone that is.

* * *

"Oh come on Myde. You can't just ignore us all now... not now that we care about you," Sora pleaded, "Kairi want's us to meet someone. Ah-apparently he just moved in." He said this really fast and seemed to become nervous. "humph. Not into Ienzo's old house did he?" I said coldly. 7 months after I learned that Ienzo was gone, his father moved out of the house. I guess it had too many memories for him, he couldn't be happy there. It only cemented the fact that I would never see Ienzo again. "Myde, no wait." He stammered as I went to hang up. I waited. "Myde. Don't hold it agains't him that it's Ienoz's old house. It's not his fault. Apparently he really is a cool guy. Common Myde. It would be really great if you could come and meet him with the rest of us. Actually, if you don't come I'm going to march over to your house and drag you out here."

I grumbled in annoyance.

I guess he took that as a yes, even though he couldn't be more wrong. "GREAT. See you in 10." click. Greaaaat. Now Sora was going to come over and drag me out of my nice safe comfy room, to make me meet some guy that stole Ienzo's house. I knew already that I could never like the guy.

* * *

Oh right, so I forgot to mention that Sora can hardly drive to save his life. I mean, it was truly a shock to us all when he actually passed his drivers test last week. The idiot that passed Sora just guaranteed 20% more killings from car accidents this year. So when we got to the park I practically threw myself to the ground vowing to never get in a car with that kid again. I would rather walk home, even if it took me 3 days.

That's when I realized that I just threw myself at some strangers feet. Basically groping his legs. "Oh shit. Sorry, I'm not doing anything to you, I swear. I'm just worshipping the ground that I thought I would never see land again. Unless of course he smashed the car into the ground and killed me. But then I would probably be dead then. My friend Sora, well he just passed his drivers test and I have no idea how. What fool would think that he should be allowed to kill innocent people on the streets and his innocent friends. I really didn't mean to um, well.. yeah. Sorry. I'm rambling on aren't I? Okay well sorry. Yeah. Kay. Bye" He looked at me like I was a total nutcase, though I probably was, and I quickly ran away after Sora, my face blazing a thousand shades of red. Wow, I'm a fool. I always seem to find a way to embarrass myself. I mean honestly, he's a complete stranger and I totally just like... felt him up or something. Well, whatever. At least I'd never see him again.

Thankfully Sora seemed to have missed the whole ordeal. (No idea how.) and was talking excitedly about Axel and Kairi's plan's for the afternoon. "We're going to go get some sea-salt ice cream first and then go meet the new guy. Kairi said she wanted us to all go swimming, but Axel hates swimming and wanted to just watch a movie," Sora was saying. "I wonder who's going to win. I know you would love swimming though wouldn't you, Myde? I mean you used to love swimming. Before..." _Before _was before Ienzo left, before I was hurt and broken. Everyone seemed to think of the before me as a different person than the Myde after Ienzo was gone. It's like people thought that, now that Ienzo was gone, my interests would be different. Sure, I didn't seem quite so enthusiastic about my interests anymore, but I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about _anything_ anymore.

* * *

Okay so me, being me, of course couldn't hate Riku. I couldn't hate _anyone,_ really. I must admit though, he was sort of strange. He had white silvery hair, blue topaz eyes and was about my height. Apparently I guess he came from another world. Oh but I should probably mention that he looked exactly like the man I groped this morning. And thats because.. Riku _was_ the guy a groped this morning.

I pretty much had to slam my feet into the ground to keep myself from running in embarrassment all over again. As Kairi introduced each of us I felt my face growing hotter as she made her way closer to me. "And this is Myde." Suddenly he burst out laughing. Okay so, not a good start. Everyone was staring at him in confusion.

After wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes he said "Hahaha, small world isn't it? Don't worry Kairi, I'm already pretty _close_ with this guy. We've already gotten to know each other preeetyyyy well. Ahahah.. if you know what I mean." He nudged me in the side, winking. Everyone was staring at us, open-mouthed. Obviously they were getting the wrong idea. Well, who wouldn't when Riku put it _that_ way. I stammered trying to find words to explain it. Me at loss for words? That never happened. What was wrong with me. Riku, seeing their gaping mouths, calmly told them what happened. A smirk on his face; obviously enjoying my discomfort. I guarantee, I will never live this down. Never.

It turned out Axel won. It was kind of dreary outside so Kairi agreed that we would just have to go swimming another time. So we went and watched the movie. I was very glad of this actually because I only had to tolerate them teasing me about being apparently "in love with Riku" for 40 minutes, before the movie started. Honestly though, I was straight, I definitely didn't have a crush on Riku. In fact I have never had feelings for a man at all, period. Right?

I mean, the only reason that I felt empty inside is because I missed Ienzo so damn much, right? Like, I knew him since he was born, he was just my best friend after all... Right?

* * *

**¤°*~EMELEE~*°¤**

Ohh Myde. You_ are _in trouble now.

Please Review! It will make me very, very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. My attempts remain fruitless...

**Dedication: **To **ZemyxDexion** for my first review, and everyone else who has alerted and favourited. You have no idea how happy it made me to come home and find those in my inbox. You guys are really great.

**Authors Notes: **Not much to say about this one. It really just didn't want to be written, but it was still fun. This is in Ienzo's POV again.

* * *

**xXIf You Promise Me Your HeartXx  
Chapter 3**

_Ienzo_

Life sucks. It really does. Especially when everyone is so cheery and happy all the time. They prance around like life is just so fucking great. Well, my friends, life is not in the least bit great. Not even close. In this sense, it leads me to believe that the people in this town are completely and totally crazy. Or maybe I'm just ludicrous.

Most would say that my first day of school in Twilight Town would have turned out to be vaguely dull, lethargic if you will. I would have agreed as, in most cases, I wouldn't have been noticed, being the quiet and reserved person that I am. But it was not a 'most cases situation' as it happened to be some stupid town celebration or something... something about some seven wonders or some shit? But whatever, that's not the point. The point is everyone was absolutely raving in excitement, if that's even possible. And me, having no idea what the hell was going on, pretty much got obliterated with people running about, trying to find these 'wonders' first. This girl Olette insisted that I join her and these two other guys, Pence and Hayner, to find the wonders. It was at this point that I really wished that I brought my Lexicon. Sure she looked like a nice girl and all, but really? I didn't want to get mixed in with all this and it sounded pretty stupid to me.

In the end, I had no choice but to follow them all throughout town looking for some, 'spooky steps', a 'ghost train' and _what the hell,_ did she just say 'doopelganger'? I know they were just being friendly, they weren't really trying to be my _friends_. The only friend I've ever really had was Myde. So, maybe they were just curious, seeing as I was new and all.

"Hey, I'll meet up with you guys later. I've heard a rumour about an eighth wonder and I wanted to check it out," one of the guys said.

"Wait, Pence," Olette called, "Hurry up, okay? I wanted to show Ienzo the old mansion. He hasn't seen it yet."

"Sure, I'll be back in a bit," he shouted over his shoulder, clearly eager to look for this 'eighth wonder'.

Olette described a few of the wonders to me and then we set out. Olette and Hayner decided that we should split up to help look faster because, as stated by Hayner, "we needed to find them before Seifer does. It would really tick me off if they got there first."

I wasn't too sure about this splitting up thing, seeing as I was completely new to this strange town and had no idea what these wonder-things would even be like, but I figured that the town was small enough that I shouldn't have to worry about it.

So basically, I was pretty damn pissed four hours later, after getting lost 16 times, falling off of 10 seemingly pointless drop-offs, and aimlessly wandering in dark tunnels labeled with only numbers (I mean come on, a name or two to point me in the right direction would be nice). I finally found one of the wonders that Olette described to me. She called it 'The Friend From Beyond the Wall'. She told me that people often find balls bouncing around in the alleyway against the walls, but that no one was ever there. I looked around a bit and saw nothing too interesting. Just a few moogle-balls and a bouncy ball or two just laying around. I scavenged around a bit more but then it struck me. _What the hell is wrong with me. I'm digging around in some dingy alleyway just because some girl told me that there should be something strange to find here._ I turned on my heel and started walking out of the alleyway to go back to the school, but I didn't get very far. Something really_, _and I mean **really,** hard slammed into the back of my head just as I was about to turn out of the alley. I found my face planted into the ground and it _hurt!_

"OW. What the fuck's the big idea! You probably broke my nose!" I screamed, spinning to look back into the alleyway from my place on the ground, massaging my nose. I did a double-take; the largest man I had ever seen, no exaggerating, was standing there with a strange look on his face. It resembled something along the lines surprise, amusement, pity, shock, and fear. Fear? And how the hell did this guy get into a deserted alley that had only one entrance without me _seeing_. After all, something _that_ large, entering the alley would **not** have gone unnoticed.

"Oops," that's what he said after slamming someones face into the ground with the force of Hercules? _Oops? _Ugh, I needed to get out of this town. Everyone was crazy, no worse then crazy, everyone was complete LUNATICS.

"If you didn't mean to... then why did you use all of your power to slam me as far down into the earth as possible?"

"I didn't. That was nothing; I only meant to get your attention," he said in a quiet, but deep, voice.

I sputtered, choked, hacked, choked some more, and then finally got the breath to say, "That was nothing?" in a small raspy voice, devoid of air. "Well you certainly got my attention, I suppose..." After a few seconds of silence I glared at him. Sure it was probably not a smart move to get pissed off at a like.. 7 foot tall guy who, using apparently none of his strength at all, broke my face into the ground by throwing a moogle-ball at the back of my head. And what's with me continuously getting seriously injured with moogle-balls anyway?

"What's your name anyway?" you know incase I'm seriously injured and have to bring you to court. Or at least hold it against you for the loss of over half of my braincells, either works.

"Hmph... Call me..." He seemed to be struggling with this. Well obviously whatever name he tells me is going to be a fake. "Lexae-"

"Hey, Aeleus. Get over here!" a voice called from behind me. He stepped over me toward a blond haired creepy looking man. So, Aeleus must be his real name, he was just caught in the act of telling me his name was.. Lexae-something. What a lie.

"What, Even?" He sounded bored and somewhat pissed.

"Hey, don't call me that, you know my name is Vexen."

"Just as you know that mine is not Aeleus.. anymore."

Why were they fighting about their names? They continued muttering to each other as I tried to stand up. I caught a few words from the blond: "not supposed to be seen... ohh.. him... You found number six."

"Zexion." the Even-Vexan person pointed straight at me. I stumbled over at the force of his voice and found myself on the ground again. He continued to stare right at me, pointing.

Confused I looked behind me, but it was completely deserted of anyone else. "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"Zexion. Your name is Zexion."

"Uh.. no, it's not. It's Ienzo. You must have the wrong guy. I don't know you." I struggled up again and started walking past them in the direction I_ thought_ the school might be. I would just try to forget about those guys. I mean this town is pretty weird, I should just ignore it.

"Ienzo. Ienzo Sakushi, right?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I just met this guy. There was no way that he could have known that. Even if he stole into my school records it was statistically impossible that he would have actually _found_ me and _known_ that it was me. The records probably didn't even say that I went to this new school yet.

"How could you know that?"

"Oh, we know a lot of things about you, Ienzo."

* * *

**¤°*~EMELEE~*°¤**

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **Hello dear readers. It's been quite long since I updated cuz i've been pretty busy with all my end of term exams and final projects, but now it's the summer! YAY! so I'll probably be able to write a lot more, hopefully. ^.^ This is a long one.. the longest chapter in this story so far.. but it was a lot more difficult for some reason. I ended up scraping the chapter and restarted a few times but I'm pretty happy with it now. This time I have a bunch of POV's.

And btw they are all about 15 now, Axel and Riku are about 16 (they are 1 year older)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**xXIf You Promise Me Your HeartXx  
Chapter 4**

_Myde_

Kairi once told me that people who we really care about, never really leave us; they just get swept away, but they will always find their way back again... somehow, someday. I guess those words helped me remember to keep on living, just incase she was right. Ienzo wouldn't want me to become like this just because he left. I mean if he ever came back.. he would need something to come back to...

* * *

It was finally summer. My first year of High school was coming to a close and people were joyous and excited. Sora told us that his brother would be coming to stay with him for the summer. This was a surprise for me, because I had no idea that Sora had a brother.

"Yup, and their twins. Not fraternal though," said Kairi. She had already met him because Sora and Kairi had known each other since they were very small. Riku and Axel had also never met him, so everyone was energetic and asking lot's of questions.

"Why doesn't he live with you, Sora?" Riku asked.

"He decided to live with our mother. Twilight Town was just a perfect world for him, I guess. But it makes it really hard for him to visit because of the whole trans-world thing."

"What's he like?" stammered Axel.

"Ahh... well people say that we are a lot alike, but people who really know both of us think that we are complete opposites. So I guess you'll see when he comes."

"When was the last time that you saw him?" I blurted. Everyone went silent.

"Well it's been about six years now... I think," an uncomfortable silence clung to the air.

"He's your twin brother.. it's been so long..." I heard myself say quietly. Everyone was lost in their thoughts. I thought about what Sora said about different worlds; how Ienzo was in some other world too. I didn't even know which one. How would I ever find him? It seemed impossible. Even someone who _knew_ where they were going had a hard time getting from one world to another.

Riku broke the silence. "So when's your bro getting here?"

Sora considered this for a few seconds before stating, "It should be soon; maybe a few days. It's hard to tell when people move across worlds. Time can get a bit messed up."

* * *

_Ienzo_

School didn't last long before it was summer. I started school in this world quite late into the year, and most of the time I would avoid even showing up to classes. But still, it didn't seem like summer; it was too cold. Hayner, Pence and Olette always tried to talk to me after that day, but I found it best when I stayed away form any human contact. There was this other guy with them, Roxy or Roxius or something stupid like that. I vaguely remember Olette introducing me to him. I guess they were all really tight friends, so I wondered where this Rox guy was that other day; the day with the Town Wonders celebration. Maybe he had enough sense to dump school that day and not get mixed up in all that nonsense. But I didn't really care enough to find out.

* * *

It was the last day of school and I skipped my last physics class in order to miss the crowd of excited and feverish students. Walking home alone was relaxing, but this particular time I felt an uncomfortable prickle on my neck, like I was being watched. I tired to ignore it at first but it only got worse. I looked around me but there was on one in sight. Arghh. My stupid extra sensitivity to things. It was probably not even anything.

That's when I saw movement from on top of one of the houses. It was gone as soon as I saw it, but I knew that it was _something. _I quickly ducked into an alleyway, looking up at the roofs as I walked. Since that strange meeting with Even and that big guy, I hadn't had anything else especially strange happen. But it would just be my luck that it was all just boiling up, waiting to hit me with the worst strangeness yet.

That's when I saw movement at the top of the building to my left. I may not have been a good fighter, but I was great at stealth, so I grabbed ahold of a rusty drainpipe attached to the brick wall and quietly climbed up.

When I got to the top I found a small ledge to balance on a few feet below the top of the roof. I slowly peeked over the side. It was Even and the big guy. "Where did he go! You lost him!" That was the big guy. Even immediately snapped back at him, obviously in a really bad mood. I'm not sure what it was about them that made me want to keep them away from me. It was like a black void, an abyss, would consume me if they found me.

I hadn't seen them for at least two months now, since that day in the alley. _'Oh, we know a lot of things about you Ienzo.'_ I shuddered at the memory. Those guys are just creeps. After Even said that, I tired to run away but he leapt at me touching my forehead for a brief second and then stepping back. I don't know what that was about but I dashed away as fast as I could. I didn't look back to see if they were following me, scared that I would lose too much time if they really were. After all, I am not a very fast runner. If had they caught me I would have been powerless; I'm way to small. I cursed that fact. _Why wasn't I growing?_ I mean, I don't really go out in the sun that much, but I _do_ eat quite a bit.

Even started turning this way, evidently looking for me. I quickly hid myself behind the ledge pressing my back against the cool brick. _Why did I have to come and investigate. I can't let them find me. I could have snuck away down some other alleyway and lost them. _While I was mentally beating myself up, I noticed that their bickering had drawn closer. _Please don't find me. Please stop, don't come any closer._

"HEY! Ienzo, what the hell are you doing up there!" I nearly fell of the ledge. Looking down I saw Hayner with that other blond guy, called Roxun? God damn. Now those two guys knew where I was. Stupid Hayner. I was _obviously_ up here for a _reason_. He would pay for this... I noticed the talking behind me had stopped. I waited, but nothing grabbed me or anything. The suspense rose in my body until I finally slowly moved, to peek over my shoulder. Nothing was there. The two guys were gone.

_What a strange town._ "Hey, how is this a strange town? You're the one perched on a ledge, on the fifth floor, of some building, for absolutely no apparent reason," said Hayner. So, I guess I said that out loud. Maybe _I am_ the crazy one, and this town is actually perfectly normal.

"Hmph, whatever. I did have a reason..." I trailed off looking down at them. It would be useless to try and make them understand. I started climbing down and said,"So.. I guess school's out now."

"Yeah man! It's summer! No more freakin' school!" shouted Hayner. "...But it kinda sucks; Roxas is leaving for the summer, eh Roxas?" He nudged the blond kid in the side.

"Yeah, going to see my brother." This Roxas guy is pretty quiet, he might be just shy, but still.

"Hm. Whatever. I'm going now. You guys are bothering me," I snapped at them. People are just annoying. I saw hurt cross Hayner's eyes. Roxas looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and get away from me. _What's wrong with me? I never used to be this hateful of people. I'm different. Hm whatever, their bugging me; they almost got me caught, that must be why... Or is it?_

As I walked home I tried to remember anything important about that first meeting with those two creeps. _What did it mean?_ I thought about how he touched my forehead but I had no idea what the significance of that would be. _I'm different lately. Could he have done something to me when he touched my forehead?_

Argh. I'm just being paranoid and ridiculous. This town is just getting to my head or something. I have the whole summer in front of me, I'll just stay away from those two guys and everything will be fine.

* * *

_Roxas_

I was pretty excited. After like six years, I finally get to see my older twin brother again. My mom says she's too busy with work this time around but I think she just doesn't want to see my dad again. So now it is just me traveling to my brother's world, Radiant Garden. I used to live there when our family was still together, me and Sora were about 7 when it all happened. Just at the age where we were too old to not understand and too young not to care. Our parents would always fight and everyone was just all around depressed. The worst part was that me and Sora got into a lot of fights, right at that time as well. It's probably because of all the tension in the air from our parents constant fighting. That's why we now live in totally different worlds. We got in one huge fight. I can't even remember what about.

Many times I wish that I never left with my mom; I always miss Sora so much. We were so similar but also had many differences. I made up for Sora's flaws just as he made up for mine. Together we could accomplish anything. If I really wanted to I could probably move back to Radiant Garden but it would break my mom's heart that neither of her children wanted to stay with her. But also, Twilight Town was my home now. I have three great friends that I could never leave behind. Hayner, Pence and Olette.

* * *

I looked up at the little blue house that I remembered all too well. I missed the apple tree in the front and the little cave in the back that me and Sora would play in so often when we were still small. It was strange being back here after so many years. The apple tree had even noticeably grown since I was last here.

I took a deep breath, I was pretty nervous to see him. It would be like we were strangers after being apart for so much time. I had only seen him one other time; two years after my mom and I had moved to Twilight Town. I knocked on the door. Footsteps could be heard from the other side and the door opened.

"Whoa! Sora what the hell are you doing out- WHAAH~!" some kid with flaming red hair was standing at the door. He was quite tall, like a head taller than me. And he was gawking at me.

"Umm. Hi?" I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, your his brother, right?"

"If you mean Sora's, then yeah."

"Yo, I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" I blinked.

"Uh... I'm Roxas? But you probably already know that."

"Yeah. We'll come in. Haha I actually thought you were Sora there for a second, but I was like 'wait a second.. why did you dye your hair blond Sora?' Ahah. But looking at you better," Axel leaned in close to my face. Inspecting it. "You look nothing like Sora, really. Just a few similar features, like your noses. Hahaha. It's still pretty weird though."

"uh.."

"Hey, but don't worry. You're a lot cuter than your brother," he said, winking. I felt my face grow hot.

"Hey, Axel. Stop hitting on Sora's brother." My face went even redder. The voice was sweet and feminine. I looked over and saw a girl with hair almost as red as Axel's. She was familiar. I think I remember knowing her when I was young.

Axel's mouth fell open in horror. "Are you kidding!"

"Oh common Axel. No need to try and hide it," said a silver haired boy who was standing behind the redhead girl.

"I'm straight, god damn it!"

"Sure you are, honey.." the girl said adding a with flip of her hair for dramatic effect. Axel looked like he wanted to bury himself in a hole. And frankly I did too. It was all incredibly awkward and I had no idea what was going on.. Like where was Sora?

"Hey, who is it?" A blond boy walked into the room. "Oh you must be Roxas! Nice you meet you. I'm Myde!" Myde stuck out his had for me to shake. ugh, where is Sora. I've met like, the entire neighbourhood now. Maybe it was a bad idea to come and visit Sora, as much as I missed him. This is not worth it.

"Guy's! Back off of my brother. He's shy you know! You have probably scarred him for life. Give him some space!" I let my breath out. This was definitely Sora. The cheery, optimistic upbeat and outgoing Sora. The first thing I saw was his smile. It was the same old smile that I could never forget; the one that looked like sunshine. I smiled. It was definitely worth it to come just to see my brother smile like that.

The next thing I realized when I looked up at him was. Wait... Look _up? _Me and Sora had _always _been the same height growing up, but now he was definitely a few inches taller than me. This was really socking. For some reason I'm sure that if we had stayed together we would still be the same height.

I smiled up at him. "Hey big brother. It look's like you really are my big brother now."

"Really? I'm taller?"

"It's kinda..."

"..Depressing, huh?"

"Yeah. We really aren't the same anymore."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're cuter than me anyway," Sora laughed, staring right at Axel.

"Shut it, Sora," Axel exclaimed, throwing a shoe at him. Sora laughed jumping out of the way.

"Well if I had known that you would instantly fall for my little brother-"

"I said shut it!"

"Hey, watch it. Don't set my house on fire." Everyone was laughing. I smiled, even though it was kinda awkward, they were pretty fun. I was proud of my brother, he had made some pretty good friends.

* * *

_Axel_

Okay. So... I kind of, sort of pissed Kairi off. She _has_ always been such a nice girl but when you accidentally(I swear) set all of her plushies and favourite copies of manga on fire, you are not a man who wished to have ever been born. And well... Poor Myde... he thought he was helping by dumping water all over the fire, and therefore all over Kairi's "precious babies" and "invaluable discontinued prints of manga." But i think he'll survive it in several pieces, I mean... I'm her main target after all.

* * *

"Axeeeel. We need to talk." -Translation: I want to rip you to shreds and humiliate you for absolutely ruining my life. "Meet me at the fountains." I hung up the phone.

When an angry and extremely pissed girl tells you to meet her because "we need to talk" then you better go.. unless you want to be brought within an inch of your life and made to live the rest of your long and miserable life bordering on death... or at least that's been my experience. Even though I would probably be killed, death was better than that fate.

So here I was, standing at the fountains of Radiant Garden. The water pouring down into a glistening pool at the bottom with bright blues and pinks shining off of it from the light. If it wasn't disgusting water, I probably would have found it incredibly pretty, but water is water... and I've just never liked anything about it. The way it moves, it's unpredictable the way it's just _everywhere_, and how its just so _wet_.

"Hey, axel!" I jumped in surprise, leaping form my thoughts, as I felt something slam into my back.

"Whoa!" I lost my balance and felt myself topple over to the side. Looking over I saw I was just inches from falling into the fountain. Looking over, I came face to face with Kairi leaning over me. "HEY! I could have fallen into that!"

"That was the idea," she said with a malicious grin. Without even giving me a chance to see it coming her foot was shoving against my chest and I was flying over the water.

"Oh, crap." closing my eyes, I felt my body hit the water. I shuddered. _This is where I wake up. Common this is all just a horrible dream and it's time to wake up in my nice, dry bed._ Of course, no such thing happened.

I looked up to see Kairi walking away calling over her shoulder to me "This isn't over!" ugh. I didn't know Kairi had it in her to be so cruel to someone she called her friend. But to give her credit, she probably couldn't fathom how very much I hated water. I heard the shrill laughing of children. I felt the anger boiling inside me. _Stupid children, probably all laughing at me. _If I wasn't drenched in water this whole place would probably be in flames by now, from all this anger inside me. But I'm not too sure the towns people would particularly thank me for that, so it's probably a good thing, this time around.

I pulled myself out of the water, trying to shake the water off. I sloshed off towards home, the cool wind freezing me to the bone. I was walking up to my door when I saw Sora and Riku talking in front of my house.

"Oh, axel. How's it goi-" Riku stared at me first in shock and then in mock amusement. "Did Kairi get to you? I always knew she would be an awful person to cross," he said laughing. Riku was the one who pretty much set me up. Chasing me around and teasing me little "incident" with Roxas. But this all made me pretty mad and right at that point, when I felt the heat rising within me, he threw me into Kairi's room. And well, that's when my life decidedly ended. It was just a small fire but Kairi would never let it go.

Then there was smart ol' Sora had decided to support Kairi and scold me and Myde when the whole scene took place. I kinda think there is something more there though. They seem taken with each other, Sora and Kairi. Sora acts different around her and Kairi's voice changes when they talk.

I had told Riku of my speculations and he looked shocked, depressed and disgusted all at the same time. I wonder why? Maybe he likes Kairi? I wouldn't doubt it, I've been trying to check and see the way he looks at her, but whenever I try he NEVER looks at her. He's always gazing somewhere else... like I dono, for instance right now he's looking at Sora... aaaaaaaaand he's still starting at Sora... aaand now he looks really hungry.

"Hey, Riku. You hungry? Why don't we all get something to eat after dry off. I'm starved. We can go get Myde and Roxas, too. Though, I don't think Kairi will wanna come along if_ I'm _there."

"Nawh, sorry Axel. I just ate." _Hm? Then why the hell does he look so hung- OH MY GOD! SORA! It's not Kairi, it's Sora. Muahahahaha_. I suppressed my evil laugh within me. I now have black mail! I'm betting he'd die if someone found out that he likes Sora. But I'll have to test that theory to make sure I'm right. But if I am, Riku can never bug me about Roxas again. And I can even force him to help me survive Kairi's wrath.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?"

"Oooh nothing, Riku..."

* * *

**¤°*~EMELEE~*°¤**

Please Review. xD I would also really appreciate some constructive stuff, so that I can improve my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: **YAY thanks for the reviews. I love you all. They make me so incredibly happy and really help give me inspiration.

Oh and I'm sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've been having terrible writers block and plus I've been pretty busy. And I'm not going to lie and shall give you all fair warning now; I might not update again in a while because with school starting in a few days (honestly school shouldn't be allowed to start in august D: ... even if its the 31st...) and my lack of my current writer capabilities(aka me having writers block), it may take awhile... but I'll try for you all 3.

Anywho... Another chapter. I hope you like. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**xXIf You Promise Me Your HeartXx  
****Chapter 5**

_Myde_

It was Kairi's 16th birthday and she had decided to take us all out swimming. Being a really hot day, I knew it would be great. Especially since all of my friends had were coming.. or I should say all of them except one. I was starting to wonder why Ienzo hadn't tried to visit me yet. Sure, it's hard to travel from one world to another. But it just didn't seem right... and I think he would know that I was hurting.

That's when I made my decision; I was going to go find Ienzo. There had be something wrong as it had been two years and it's like he completely evaporated, disappeared into the air and the only form of him that reminded were in the form of my memories. Part of me even wondered why it still bothered me so much. Most of the time I could push it to the side of my mind, but I could never truly forget.

"Uhhh.. Guys, is Myde okay?" I heard Riku's distant voice and I snapped out of my daze. "What's wrong Myde? You're looking a little depressed. You should be happy, were going swimming! That's your favourite." I looked over at him. He actually had a look of concern on his face. _Wow, Riku?_

"Hey. Leave him alone. It's probably Ienzo, and we know how much that hurts him," mumbled Sora absentmindedly as he searched his closet for swim shorts for Axel who had _apparently_ forgotten his.

Roxas blinked. "Ienzo?"

"Yeah. Myde and Ienzo were really close. But then Ienzo's mom took off with him, and Myde never saw him again. They left to some other world, but we have no idea which one. It would be impossible to search every world for him. His only chance is if Ienzo comes back... looking for him.." I was surprised. Most of the time they avoided the subject of Ienzo because it made me into a sorta zombie when I thought about it, or so they always informed me. I guess I lost who I used to be just by his absence and they are trying to hold on to what is left of me. Thinking about it now, I never knew that Ienzo had such a strong effect on me. I didn't know that I couldn't live without him.

"Hey, how long ago did all of that happen, Myde?" I remembered that day so clearly.

"A year and ten months ago," I stated quickly.

Riku looked at me. "Uhh. Can you be more specific?" he said sarcastically, laughing.

Missing his sarcasm I told him, "A year, ten months, 12 days, and.." I checked the clock on Sora's wall, "16 hours." I looked over at him. His mouth was gaping open and Roxas' looked like he just watched someone get murdered.

It was silent for a few seconds; only shuffling from inside the closet heard. Suddenly Sora yelled "AHA, found them!" and burst from his closet holding a pair of yellow and blue shorts in the air. Seeing the looks on all three of our faces Sora took a step back into the closet. "Uh, guys. Is everything okay?"

_

* * *

_

_Roxas_

The name 'Ienzo' was so familiar but I couldn't place it. It wasn't even a common name. Where did I hear that name before? I was jerked from my thoughts when two yelling forms with flaming red hair stormed into the room.

"I am not.. NOT.. going swimming. Why would you torture me like this! You decided to go swimming just because you hate me, I know it."

"Oh, Axel! It's only swimming. How can that possibly be torture! It's not like I'm holding you by your ankles and forcing you to go anyway, if you hate it so much then don't come! I'm not forcing you!" They went on yelling until Riku finally couldn't take it anymore and exploded at them to get over themselves. "You're acting like an old married couple!" he yelled in anger. That shut them up but they were obviously pretty confused by the strong tension in the room. Everyone stood their in silence for what felt like a full minute until Axel coughed. "Kaaaaay. Something is going on here that I'm missing... anyone wanna fill me in?" He turned to me. "What did they do, now?" All eyes went to me. I felt my face go red, I hated being the centre of attention.

"uh- well...you see- um. I-they." I sputtered out. I didn't know how to answer that. Sora came to my rescue. "Forget it, Axel. Let's just get going. You know, sometime _before_ the sun sets." Everyone seemed to relax.

* * *

So here we were, all piled into Kairi's car. Her mother insisted that we bring also along her little sister, Selphie and her best friend Yuffie. Do not ask me how we accomplished that. All I know is that I was in a pretty uncomfortable position pressed against Axel's body. In fact I don't even know what _part_ of Axel's body I was pressed against and I probably do not want to know. I pretty much couldn't move because my brother was in a similar predicament on my other side, only instead he was squished against Riku. I had no idea where Myde was. Probably floating around somewhere among the bodies. But wait, I might have seen a piece of his blond hair sticking out from under some randomly placed arm.

Somehow, even though the two were only 8, Selphie and Yuffie ended up sharing the front seat. They were completely crazy, like seriously. Right now the one called Yuffie was poking me in the side and blabbering on about something. "I'm a ninja! You just try to kill me. You wont even see what hit you." and on and on she went for the whole ride. And it was a looong ride I'll tell you. First we got stuck in a traffic jam and then Kairi got lost. It took us nearly two hours to finally get to the pool. It should have only taken twenty minutes.

Once we finally stopped we all blobbed out onto the parking lot in a big ball and worked on untangling all of our limbs form each other. When we were finally unfused from each other we made our way to the pool change rooms.

Now I'm just going to say... I hate change rooms. There are always old creepy pedophile looking guys who sort of linger around looking like they are really enjoying what they are seeing. Not to mention I didn't like to just throw my junk out there, you know, so the whole world could see. I mean, most guys didn't seem to really think about it, but nah-uh, not me.

"Roxas? You coming swimming or what?" asked Sora. Somehow he was already changed. And so were the other guys, that is, Riku and Myde were.

"Need help changing, Roxy?" Axel joked as he came strolling over, he was wearing... Oh, god. I squeezed my eyes closed before I saw anymore of his naked body. I felt myself blushing.

"Hahaa, you would like that wouldn't you, Axel," I heard Riku tease.

"Aweeee. How cute. Well, we'll see you outside in the pool." That was Myde. I listened as he, Riku and my brother padded away. I swear, when I get my hands on his throat...

Something brushed against me. I opened my right eye just a sliver just to try and see what was going on. I nearly fell over from shock. I would have too if his arms didn't catch me before I toppled over. Axel's face was an inch away from my own, he reached up one of his hands to caress the side of my face. I didn't know what was happening. I wanted to push him away but I also didn't want him to leave.

"Axel. Please don't rape my brother." _oh shit! _I nearly jumped three feet in the air and I quickly pushed Axel away. I thought Sora had left with the rest of them.

"W-Wha. Wh-where?" I choked out.

"Well, I couldn't just leave my little brother alone with pervy Axel here.." He said winking at me and nudging Axel in the side. I mean you don't even have protection! He thrust a condom at me and walked away with an malicious grin on his face. My eyes bulged. I swear, I _will_ kill him. Ugh. Did I mention I hate change rooms?

_

* * *

_

_Ienzo_

Within the first few weeks of summer I noticed that Hayner, Pence and Olette would sometimes come and just linger outside of my house. Sometimes they would knock on my door and when I never answered they would just fool around in my front lawn for awhile before leaving. For some reason, for which I couldn't understand, I didn't go out to talk to them. I just let them think that I wasn't home.

My mom was almost never home anymore, whether it be because of her crazy amounts of work or some 'get-together' of some sort, usually because of work. So basically, that left me alone. Always. I was perfectly happy with this as I could always find something to occupy my time.

I believe that growing up as a, somewhat neglected, only child may have had something to do with this. From a very young age I had to deal with loneliness. That was before I met Myde... Myde! It was like he was a lost memory which just floated back into my head. A pang of feeling released into my body, as if I had been numb for years. Quickly it grew, at first it was just guilt; _how could I have forgotten Myde?_ But it quickly grew into a flow of many more feelings: pain, loss, hope, love (perhaps?).. loneliness. It was all a very powerful sensation. Like extreme heat and severe cold clashing within me.

A _new_ sense of feeling? Why was feeling _returning_? I couldn't understand it. It was like my feelings were completely gone, but thinking of Myde had somehow re awoken them within me. A loud bang jarred me from my realization and I heard an angry voice from somewhere.

"IENZO! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! I'VE HAD ENO- OWW" his voice was slightly muffled along with him hitting the door, but I could distinctly tell that it was Hayner. There was more scuffling and muffled noises and I guessed it was probably Pence or Olette.

I knew now that I shouldn't have been blocking them out all summer. I had been a terrible friend to them when they were trying to be really nice, even though they hardly knew me. I got up and headed downstairs. It seemed like the muffling had stopped but I opened the front door anyway. The last thing I remember was that I was flying backwards as a heavy object flew at me and a piercing scream echoed in my ears.

That's when I remembered why I didn't like people.

* * *

My eyes were heavy, and my body laden with sweat. I tried to moved my arms but they were pressed tightly to my side with a thick heavy material. I tried to open my eyes but the light burned and I was too weak to keep them open for long. I laid there and listened intently for any sign as to what was going on until I heard movement to my left.

I turned my head slowly in the direction of the noise and carefully opened one eye to see what it was. And I was definitely not prepared for what I saw.

**

* * *

¤°*~EMELEE~*°¤**

Muahaha!. cliff hanger.

This was definitely very fun to write. My writers block may be clearing! YAYYY. (hopefully this is the case)

Please Review! I like reviews. Reviews are for you to tell me what you think. If you hated it or loved it or whatever, just review. ;D It doesn't have to be long. A simple "I liked it." or something is good enough. ;) and if you hated it, then please tell, 'cuz then I can know, and hopefully improve. And thats always good.


End file.
